In The End
Sänger: Linkin Park Album: Hybrid Theory Aufgenommen: 20. November 2001 Länge: 3:36 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVTXPUF4Oz4 Englischer Lyrics One thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing I don't know why Doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so(far) Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know... I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know... I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter Deutscher Lyrics (Es beginnt mit Liebe) Eines, ich weiß nicht warum Es spielt nicht mal eine Rolle, wie sehr du dich bemühst Behalt das im Hinterkopf, ich schrieb diesen Vers Um rechtzeitig zu erklären Ich weiß nur, Dass Zeit wertvoll ist Sieh, wie sie verfliegt, während das Pendel schwingt Sieh, wie sie zerrinnt bis zum Ende des Tages Die Uhr tickt das Leben fort Es ist so unwirklich Ich habe nicht hinabgesehen Sieh, wie die Zeit aus dem Fenster fliegt Versuchte dranzubleiben, aber wusste nicht mal, Dass ich das alles nur verschwendet habe Um dich letzen Endes gehen zu sehen Ich habe alles für mich behalten, und obwohl ich es versucht habe, Ist alles zerfallen Und was es mir bedeutet hat, wird vielleicht eine Erinnerung werden, an eine Zeit, Ich hatte mich so bemüht und bin so weit gekommen Doch letztendlich spielt es nicht mal eine Rolle Ich musste hinfallen, alles verlieren Doch letztendlich spielt es nicht mal eine Rolle Eines, ich weiß nicht warum, Es spielt nicht mal eine Rolle, wie sehr du dich bemühst Behalt das im Hinterkopf, ich schrieb diesen Vers Um mich selbst daran zu erinnern Ich hatte mich so bemüht Obwohl du dich über mich lustig gemacht hast Getan hast, als wäre ich dein Eigentum Erinnere mich an all die Male, als du mit mir gestritten hast Ich bin überrascht, dass es solange gehalten hat Die Dinge sind nicht mehr so, wie sie mal waren Du würdest mich nicht einmal mehr erkennen Nicht, dass du mich damals gekannt hättest Doch letztendlich kommt alles auf mich zurück Du hast alles für dich behalten, und obwohl ich es versucht habe, ist alles zerfallen Was es mir bedeutet hat, wird vielleicht eine Erinnerung werden, an eine Zeit, Als ich mich so bemüht habe, so weit gekommen bin Doch letztendlich ist es nicht mal von Bedeutung Ich musste hinfallen, alles verlieren Doch letztendlich ist es nicht mal von Bedeutung Ich habe mein Vertrauen in dich gesetzt Bin so weit gegangen, wie ich konnte Und für all das Gibt es nur eins, was du wissen solltest Ich habe mein Vertrauen in dich gesetzt Bin so weit gegangen, wie ich konnte Und für all das Gibt es nur eins, was du wissen solltest Ich habe mich so bemüht und bin so weit gekommen Doch letztendlich ist es nicht einmal von Bedeutung Ich musste hinfallen, alles verlieren Doch letztendlich ist es nicht mal von Bedeutung